Drowned Null
SORRY FOR BAD ENGLISH After the release of the Update Aquatic, some people were really disappointed with the new hostile mob: the Drowned. I understood that. We all waited on something like The Monster of the Ocean Depths (Mob A), so it could make the oceans a much more dangerous place than what it was then. But the Drowned was just a new, boring zombie variant which wasn't that hard to deal with. But I'm afraid that the Drowned isn't the only danger that awaits us in the new oceans. There is something hidden... and I'm afraid that I've found it. It all begun at the release day of the 1.13. I wanted to play on some Creative server so I could build an oceanarium, but unfortunately, no servers worked on this new version yet. So I decided to start a new singleplayer survival world, where I would be focused on getting the Conduit and building an underwater base. After my world loaded, I spawned on a beach on an island. The island was kinda small, but there were a lot of trees and one shipwreck on the beach. I couldn't find any caves, but I thought it still was a good spawn anyways. I will not stay long on this island. I'll just get some wood and food and build a temporary shelter inside a ship. Tomorrow, I shall craft a boat and look out for another land - I thought. The next minutes of the game went without a problem. I collected some wood to make a crafting table, and some basic tools. I didn't find any sheep on the island, so I hadn't crafted a bed; so when the night came, I decided to go mining. After a short time, I found a reasonable amount of iron ore, and some coal to smelt it with. I was surprised with the amount of resources I had, while being so close to the surface, so I decided to continue mining. Just few seconds after, I felt into the water and, as quick as I could, got into the hole I came from in order to regenerate my oxygen bar. So, it looks like I found one of those water-filled caves. I never liked this feature. All those caves seemed pretty boring and it was very hard to find an ore inside of them, so there was no real reason to explore them. But I still wanted to check out the sea above me, because 1.13 added a LOT of underwater structures. For me, there was never too much free loot. The cave wasn't long, but my oxygen bar went very low, so after getting out of the ravine I quickly headed to the surface and regenerated the bar. After doing this, I looked around me, hoping to find some structures. What a suprise. An ocean monument. However, this suprice made me kinda sad. I was not prepared to fight the Guardians. I've just started the game and didn't have important stuff like a trident or a potion of water breathing, so wandering into a monument didn't really make sense. But... there were no Guardians? I've dived into water and had a tour around the monument. No Guardians. Absolutely. It looked like even the Elders are gone, cause I didn't get this jumpscare thing while getting close to the temple. Weird. I played on the Normal Mode. Was it a glitch? I disliked getting profit from glitches like this, because it was just not fair. Fighting with the Guardians was kinda challenging (even though it was just for a bunch of sponges and gold), but I liked that. I liked everything that was challenging, because it makes the game less boring. But I decided to get use of this situation. If I wanted to build an underwater base, I needed prismarine blocks for a Conduit and some sponges. The ocean monuments are pretty rare and there was a chance that I will never see another one. So, I took a pickaxe, regenerated my oxygen bar fully and dived into the water. Fortunately, the ocean was shallow, so I had no problem with swimming to the surface and regenerating. After kinda long amount of time, i've collected 37 blocks, which was enough for a conduit. I wanted to return to my shipwreck in order to hide my loot inside a chest, but then I've almost got an heart attack An Elder Guardian jumpscare. Holy shit. This was something I didn't expect. I was completely sure that the monument had no Guardians and all... and then this? I tried to swim away as fast as I could, but the minor Guardians began to chase me and shoot me with lasers. They were extremely fast and strong. I was so shocked that I didn't know where should I swim. In the last moment, I've hood inside an underwater ravine... and died without oxygen. This was weird. I could understand mobs not spawning at all, but spawning late and becoming extremely agressive? I turned on the Internet and tried searching for other people who experienced such a strange phenomenon, hoping it was just a bug. But there were none. I think this is connected to the new version of the game and no one reported it yet. I will report it to Mojang, but first, I need to get back my items. Yes. But how was I supposed to get back my items? I had nothing. I couldn't fight the Guardians. I spawned back on my home beach, entered my shipwreck and crafted a new sword from my reserve wood and cobblestone. I couldn't really do much more to increase my chance of surviving, so I jumped into the ocean and began searching for the ravine, where I've lost my items. Not much time has lasted, when I noticed something weird. It was a single Guardian. The reason why it was weird, is that the Guardians can't get really far from the monument, while this one did it. The Guardian also acted really strange - it was swimming around a dense kelp forest. Like it was searching for something. Or someone. Afraid of being attacked, I quickly got out of the water on the closest piece of land. It was a little gravel island, made just from few blocks. I looked around me, only to realise how far I'm from my home island. I knew that I couldn't escape from here without risking a fight. Okay, Mike ''- I said to myself - ''It's just a single Guardian. If you'll move really fast, maybe you can defeat him and get the items before they'll disappear. Well, I didn't want to lose the big amounts of iron and coal I've found last night so I took the sword to my hand and jumped into the water. As I expected, the Guardian has noticed me. I tried to move fast while attacking, so my enemy couldn't hit me with the laser. However, he was also incredibly fast, precise and strong. Did Mojang update the AI of hostile mobs? And also buffed the Guardians? I couldn't really remember. Anyways, I've lost almost all my hearts, but finally, I've defeated my enemy. When I've dealt the final blow to the Guardian, something scary happened. It was a long, muffled scream. It sounded really realistic, almost humanlike. I was stuned for few seconds, without being able to understand what happened. But then, I've realised two things First off, the scream was made by the dying Guardian. He called the others. And the second off - I didn't know how is this possible, but the Guardians were organised. And they were searching for ME. Fighting the normal Guardians just for a bunch of sponges was already an exorbitancy for me. But fighting with the Guardians with high intelligence and strenght? This was just too much. I tried swimming to the north, where my home island was, but it took just one second before I was stopped. A hell lot of Guardians appeared out of nothing and started attacking me. And those were not just Guardians, but also the Drowneds and agressive dolphins. I was too shocked to do anything and I died almost instantly. I was too shocked to think about it, so I clicked the Respawn button... and then, my game freezed for half of a minute and crashed. This wasn't natural. This wasn't natural AT ALL. I was sure about it. I quickly turned off the crash notification and re-started the game. Everything was completely normal, until the moment I've turned on my world again. I was inside an ocean monument again, with the water breathing effect being on. I was in a room, where the Elder Guardian was supposed to spawn. But there was no Elder Guardian and no treasure. However, there was an empty throne, made out of dark prismarine. I stepped closer to it and then, a message popped in on the chat: Does it look comfortable? Chills went down my spine. I looked backwards, but there was no one inside the room, excluding me. TO BE CONTIUNED DO NOT DELETE Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Monster Category:Null Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted World